darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Cordelia Moriarty
Sheet ---- Expertise ---- Drive: Cars, Motorcycles, SUV's Marksmanship: Pistols, long-range rifles Melee: Knives Performance: Singing (Jazz, Opera), Howls Merits and Flaws ---- Merit - Enchanting Voice: Cordelia sings jazz and speaks softly and fluidly / Her howls are also unusually pleasant to listen to. Merit - Computer Aptitude: Cordy knows computers inside and out, software and hardware Flaw - Nightmares: Fueled by loss and feelings of abandonment, Wyrm-centric. Similar to night-terrors-gone-wild. Flaw - Driving Goal: A desire to build a business and empire that benefits garou, Gaia, and mankind. Green-energy centric, the goal is currently a maddening itch in the back of her mind. Until her finances expand, many of her ideas will not come to fruition and will, instead, take her mind over if she gets going on that thought pattern. Friends and Allies ---- * Edward ~Rides-the-Skyline~ Irish - Walker Philodox, Cliath * Mathias ~Big-Stick~ Devlin - Walker Ahroun, Cliath * Brighton Fitzwallace - Walker Kinfolk Background ---- "Well off" is a matter of perspective. If saying so implies only that one has more than enough money, then certainly she could be considered well off. Dad was lawyer, played in stocks. Mom was bank-manager for small chain that sprawled over the west coast. But if a person uses the term to mean financially, spiritually, socially, emotionally, healthily fulfilled.. perhaps she is not so "well off" as people claim. Patience Cordelia Moriarty was born the third of three. Prudence Olivia and Edmund Cornelius, her two older siblings, were nearly a full decade older than she was when she came along. Having been the product of their unclued kin father's previous marriage, they felt their younger half-sister and her (unbeknownst to the rest of the family) clued kin mother were no more than house-guests, staying overlong. To be tolerated and treated civilly, of course, but not really part of the 'family'. The timing of her arrival and the swiftness of the marriage were something of an oddity. Married in June, and then Cordelia born that following November. Her mother and she went on a little trip not long after her birth to a nearby town to visit some.. em. Relatives. Being clued, Cordelia's mother - Patricia - took her kinship to the Glass Walkers rather seriously. On the off chance that Cordelia would be kin or, despite the odds, Garou.. She wanted to be sure. The Rite of Baptism by Fire was performed for her by the local Glass Walker tribe in the town nearby in Northern Washington not a week or so after Cordelia's birth. Many of them were even good friends with Patricia and were delighted that she'd had a daughter. The Rite was performed, and the child found to be Garou. And based on her date of birth, a Theurge. The tribe assigned a kinfetch to her, and she and her mother returned home with fun stories of visiting Patricia's "sister". They treated her decently, at least, her siblings. Though at a young age, the family discovered that 'Patience' did not really fit the over-eager child, so they started calling her by her middle name instead. Cordelia would have to do. They taught her things while their father and mother were out on trips; vacations, business trips, and the likes. Sure, there was a 'nanny' in the home, and Cordelia had her own private tutor, but their father believed it'd be good for them if some of Cordelia's studies were overseen by Prudence and Edmund. Bonding, he thought. It'd be a good opportunity for that. It worked out well enough. Cordelia learned nearly everything they put in front of her. Some moments, though, she wondered if her siblings weren't simply trying to make her feel stupid when she didn't know something. Because whenever she 'got' a concept they were trying to stump her with, they would respond somewhat negatively. Prudence, often, would stamp her feet and leave the room. Edmund would simply go quiet and move on. But she learned. What she didn't learn from her tutor, she got from her begrudging siblings. What she didn't get from either of them, she had the wealth of the web at her fingertips in her room. She learned to use computers and how to rig up networks at a young age. One of the maids in the large household was somewhat tech savvy herself, when not working in the Moriarty's home. Showed Cordelia how to use many gadgets. How to use and build computers, and how things worked within. After a while, Cordelia showed a rather high aptitude for them, and the maid could teach her no more. When she wasn't messing with gadgets, she was reading books, or practicing with a voice-coach. Mostly fantasy with a little twist of Sci-fi. Between lessons, Cordelia could be found with her nose in a book. Any book she could get her hands on. In fact, once her father discovered her love of reading, her room was transformed into a miniature library - shelves put into the walls so she could have as many books as could fit. By the time she was old enough to enter high school, Prudence and Edmund were finishing their college education, and she'd read their letters home about the 'social gatherings'. Being at home and tutored there had done its work in making Cordelia a little.. eccentric. Not in her manner of dress, or action, but in her quietness, and her willingness to spend long periods of time completely on her own. Whenever she was spoken to, she would always answer politely and honestly, but she rarely engaged in conversation on her own, without prompts from others. She was more into her reading, and her virtual endeavors. There were few things that brought her out of her shell, and one of them was Patrick - her father's - love of guns. When she was old enough, he began taking her to the range, and every weekend he wasn't away on business he would help her hone her skills with several kinds of firearms. At her (begged) request, her parents agreed to let her attend a public high school. The education she had up to this point was first rate, but Cordelia's insistence that socializing was an important aspect of learning, too, convinced them that, perhaps, they could let her go for a year. To start with. Her mother, with good reason, was exceptionally hesitant. It was a'' school. Not necessarily a public one, because only the private schools in the St. Claire area had the courses she would truly need in order to get ahead in her future career. In the dormitories, she began reading darker books. Things with death, destruction. Alternative realities, Parallel dimensions. The sort of books that were denied her by her father - he believed such things were a waste of ones' brain power. The new source of reading exhilarated Cordelia, and the ideas and concepts began to take hold of her a little more every day. She dressed a little darker, choosing mostly jewel-toned or black outfits. Her hair was already black by nature, and down to her ankles. The addition of darker clothing gave her a somewhat gothic reputation in her school. It amused her that some of her class mates began to call her 'Morbid Moriarty'. She had friends that did it too, because they knew she was actually fond of the nickname. She did well in her private school. Came home for breaks, and handed report cards with exemplary grades. Her ability to do well in school is what eventually lead her parents to agree that she could finish it out and graduate there. During her senior year, however, there came a blow to her family that could not be fixed by money or power or some combination of the two - something rare as far as the Moriarty's were concerned. A vicious car accident claimed the life of her mother, and put her father in critical condition. A car filled with drunk college students careened out of control and hit them on their way back into town from a meeting. By the time paramedics arrived, it was too late for her mother, and her father's condition was bad enough that they were unsure of his survival. After a week, he, too, died from his injuries. With both parents gone, looking after the house came down to her, primarily. A week after the deaths, she called both Prudence and Edmund, asking when they would be coming home so she could arrange a funeral. The heartless reply from both of them took her by surprise. Surely they would come for their father, at the very least? No. They intended only to send their lawyers to collect their share of the inheritance. Again, Cordelia learned from them. The horrible things that happened in the books she read.. they were true. People ''were that cruel and horrible. And selfish. Her firsting happened on the heels of her parents' funeral. Plucked up by a Walker Ragabash, she was taken to the tribe's head quarters in St. Claire, Washington. After spending several months there, with a brief trip back north to settle her parents' estate, Cordelia left Washington and the Sept for many reasons. Not the least of which was her opinion that the majority of her tribe, there, were raging idiots. Even though the opportunities in St. Claire to launch her career as a jazz soloist were great, she had to leave. And did. Meeting back up with a Walker Ragabash she had trained under while settling her parents' estate, the two continued Cordelia's training as they moved across country. Their travels took them to the D.C. area, where they camped with a small tribe of Walkers that had made a Sept in the metro region. Here Cordelia was exposed to social circles she was more familiar with, and had several opportunities both as Garou and as a human being to expand her horizons. As a singer, she performed at a few clubs at first, and then began receiving invitations for more upscale places. Known only by the name 'Nightingale' to most of her audiences, she seems to have an almost Clark Kent-like double life between her usual day to day and night life. Several months passed by before Cordelia was given the terms of her rite of passage. On the outskirts of the major city, several older, run-down buildings had become festering nesting sites for Wyrm activity, and the plant spirit that lived near them was being withered. As instructed, Cordelia aided the spirit in an umbral attack on the infestation and, by killing the queen, drove the drones out. The plant spirit was able to reclaim the buildings and flourish. Having satisfied the requirements, Cordelia advanced to Cliath and was named Tends-the-Iron-Trees. When taken into Cockroach's fold, Cordelia was given the gifts of the tribe, though one of these gifts was a little unusual. Despite her affiliation with city and all things mighty and material, Cockroach gave her Agroculture, explaining that it was at the behest of the plant spirit that she had aided. Upon completing her RoP, she was introduced to a local Walker who had connections with a law firm. They had openings for secretaries, and convinced Cordelia to begin law-school. This is where Cordelia was introduced to the camp of the Corporate Wolves, and began her training in the ways of business and how they benefit the garou.This sparked a rather strong desire to create a business empire that would benefit the garou, Gaia, and mankind. A call was sent out for garou to move to Colorado. The name was familiar, and upon taking to the tribe's elder, Cordelia began the process for transferring schools to be closer to the sept there. Allowed to work remotely to aide the firm in Washington, Cordelia receives a steady income. Her monster of an escalade, and two of her closest Garou friends, will be rolling into the Crystal Springs. Personality ---- If left alone, the kettle will sit happily, quietly atop the stove. It will wait, patient and soundless until it is needed. Add heat, and it will happily tell you when to remove it from the fire. Neglect it, and it will boil over and burn your flesh if you get too close. Cordelia is a temperate girl. Level headed and even-keeled. Highly intelligent about academic things, but still only a novice in the ways of the world. Hidden curiosities are brought about through her naivety about the uglier sides of life. She has an almost childlike response to a few mundane things. The idea of cars working while parts are rusting off, or making something work simply by adding paper clips is absolute magic. What few passions she has can be summed up on one hand. Among them are Books, The Readng There Of, Computers, and music. Her iPod is chock full of all kinds, and she'll sing along with whatever's in it no matter who is listening. Few minor things bother her. Schoolyard heckling, people 'making fun'. Things like that don't really gnaw at her terribly much. It usually takes one very Large something or MANY small somethings to get her steamed up. But when she finally blows, someone ought to consider calling damage control. Tidbits and Trivia ---- * Feng Shui was taught to Cordelia by a Stargazer in the New England area that owed her a favor. Something about a debt having to do with someones ass being saved. * Cordelia's long hair becomes Thick, shaggy fur in any of the lupine forms. In crinos, it is braided. Category:Character Archive